


Girl of Cursed Stone

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I love them you cannot pry this ship from my cold dead hands, hazel is forgotten to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: This is a short character study of Hazel and Frank, crossposted on Wattpad, my wattpad is RamothTheLast.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Kudos: 5





	Girl of Cursed Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work being posted on Ao3, I will be posting more today, I hope you like it!

Let’s talk about Hazel. Let’s talk about the girl who died. Let’s talk about the girl whose power was a curse to all who touched the wealth they couldn’t have. Let’s talk about the girl who fell in love, let’s talk about the boy who fell for her. Let’s talk about the girl out of time. Let’s talk about Hazel.  
She has a world she fits into perfectly, she is a warrior and the child left behind for the war. She is a kid who died too young, among ice and snow, in the earth. A ghost whose body was never found. A girl buried alive.  
Where did she wake up? Was it in a grave pulled to the surface? Was a new body simply made for her at the gates of death? Was it worth it?  
Let’s talk about how it would be if she was the one who fell into another universe. She and Frank had a quiet love story, not one for the ages, but one that would never let go, they would never live a tragedy, because every hardship took place after those last words in their story. ‘And they lived happily ever after’. Because they did, you don’t tear them apart because this is what they fought for.  
She fought to free herself from a curse of shining stones. He fought for safety for a stick from a fireplace, one tied up to his very lifeforce. The shapeshifter and the sorceress.  
Their story is as old as time, the magic and the humanity.  
That isn’t how we change their story, no. We change it by changing the universe, they fall into another, or two are simply put together. But no one seems to talk about the incredible things they can do on their own. Because they are incredible.  
A girl that can control all precious metals, form and find tunnels anywhere, who can use the mist, can use magic. A boy who is a fighter, who uses a bow and arrow, who can shapeshift into any creature imaginable. They are a team, a pair. He turns into a dragon, she makes it look like she’s one too. No one talks about how dangerous they are, because it is lost in how safe they seem compared to their friends.  
Let’s just agree to not forget the fact that this, this is the girl who died.

The End


End file.
